


Gather Ye Lords and Ladies Fair

by owlmoose



Series: 15 Characters [5]
Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: 15 Characters Meme, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover, Flash Fic, Gen, Renaissance Faires, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8472757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmoose/pseuds/owlmoose
Summary: Cassandra Pentaghast, Bethany Hawke, and Paine from Final Fantasy X-2 go to the Renaissance Faire. Modern AU, of a sort.





	

**Author's Note:**

> What it says on the tin. :) The character combo and prompt came from a 15 Characters meme on Tumblr. Title is from the song "Renaissance Faire" by Blackmore's Night.

“This place is completely ridiculous.” Cassandra’s lip curled as she took in the scene at the fairgrounds, transformed by wooden booths and hay bales from a half-forested field into a wonderland of commerce and family-friendly debauchery. “A fraudulent representation of an era that never happened. Ugh!” She turned to Bethany and fixed her with a glare. “Why do I let you talk me into these things?”

“Because at heart, you’re a romantic,” Bethany replied, her smile never breaking. “And there’s nothing more romantic than the fantasy of lords and ladies coming together for a tourney. Also because you signed up for the melee, and you keep your promises. Speaking of, there’s Paine. Over here!”

“Melee.” Cassandra snorted under her breath. “Suburban fathers waving around wooden swords, more like.” But Bethany was already waving to Paine, who turned and trotted over to them, one hand raised in greeting, the other clutching an enormous turkey leg. She was dressed all in black, of course, having somehow avoided Bethany’s directive to come in costume. Cassandra had at least managed an outfit vaguely approximating armor, rather than the corset and heavy skirts Bethany was wearing. Though Cassandra had to admit that it looked good on her.

“Hey.” Paine let Bethany hug her, then nodded to Cassandra. “Looks good. Where did you find chest plate?”

“Varric has contacts in the SCA,” Cassandra replied. “He convinced one of his friends to let me borrow it.”

Bethany chuckled. “Why am I never surprised to learn that Varric has a contact somewhere?” She raised an eye at Paine. “And why didn’t you find something?”

Paine shrugged. “I do better when I can move fast. And you know I’m just here for the fighting. And the food.” She glanced at the turkey leg, already half eaten. “This would taste a lot better with a decent beer, though.”

Cassandra snorted. “And the stuff in the tavern tent isn’t even worthy of being called swill.” She looked over the food tents with their light canvas tops, colorful streamers, and hand-painted wooden signs. It took her only a moment to find the merchant she was looking for. “There,” she said. “That man makes his own mead, with an excellent reputation. Perhaps that will do, to whet our whistles before the tourney begins.”

“Excellent suggestion,” Bethany said. “Varric again?”

Cassandra shook her head. “Josephine. She knows the brewer’s sister.”

Bethany nudged Paine with a grin. “Helps to have friends in high places.”

“At a time like this?” Cassandra looked to her friends with a small smile. “I will take every advantage I can get. Follow me.”


End file.
